Richard Granger and his justice
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Mild mannered Richard Granger along with professor Flitwick decides to deal out some justice. Harmony.


Richard Granger

Justice.

Richard Granger was known to his friends, neighbours, and patients as a kind gentle and caring man. And normally he was, but there was also another rarely seen side to Richard Granger. That side of him was laying in the grass just out side the wards of the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole. Lying along side him was another man who was well known for being kind and understanding, yet what they were there for was neither kind nor gentle. Together they lay in wait for their victim to appear so that they could carry out their plan to change the future of more than one person.

"There he is," whispered Filius Flitwick as he carefully pointed out a young man with bright red hair who was around two hundred metres away from them mounting a broom.

"Good, and we have perfect conditions too." Richard whispered back to his companion. "all we need to do now is bide our time for the perfect moment."

As the two older men waited patiently while watching the red head as he slowly rose into the air on the broom, Richard thought back to what had brought him and his friend to the place they were now at.

Flashback

 _It had been a Sunday afternoon just two weeks ago when Richard answered a knock on his front door. Opening the door he recognised the small man stood in the porch. "Hello, you are or were one of Hermione's professors if I am not mistaken?" he asked._

" _Yes Filius Flitwick, professor of Charms at Hogwarts. Might I come in and speak with you and your wife?" Filius replied, a frown having removed his usual smile from his face._

 _Richard did not hesitate inviting the older man in and asking him if he would like to join them for Sunday dinner. Walking into the kitchen he discovered that he had no real need to introduce the older man to his wife Helen as she too recognised him instantly._

 _Helen stepped away from laying the table and held out her hand to Filius saying "Professor Flitwick, what a pleasant surprise, do join us, we were just about to have a late dinner."_

 _After shaking hands the three of them took seats around the kitchen table and Helen served the two men a roast beef and Yorkshire pudding dinner. The conversation had been light through the meal, most of it concerned how well Hermione had done during her time at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick also revealed a few things about Hermione and the adventures she had been in that the Granger parents knew nothing about. After talking about Hermione's adventures with Harry Potter and how she had been Harry's main source of help in all his adventures, Flitwick got to the reason he was there._

" _Normally I would not do this but… let me start with telling you that during their adventures Harry and Hermione had a third person with them, though he rarely actually helped them. I'm afraid he is one of those type who never wish to learn anything and will do as little as possible in life. In fact he was well known by the entire school as a bone idle boy who almost every year betrayed Harry and Hermione in some way. He started that trend in their second year when behind their backs he spread the rumour that Harry was a dark magic user once it was revealed that Harry could talk to snakes. You obviously know that that person was Ronald Weasley, Hermione's fiancé._

 _Last weekend I happened to share a table with Hermione and her 'boyfriend' at the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Something happened as we sat at the table talking, something that can happen accidentally on occasions in the world of magic, though it was the first time that it happened to myself personally. Weasley was staring absently around as Hermione and I were talking, when I turned to gain his view on things I suddenly found myself listening to his thoughts. Since this happened I have been trying to get in touch with Harry but apparently he is out of contact and it seems no one will reveal his where abouts. Is there anyway that you could contact Harry?"_

 _Helen spoke up while shaking her head "I'm afraid we can not contact Harry, I only wish we could. What has that foul boy Weasley done this time, he has been the cause of Hermione shedding so many tears since they started Hogwarts. I hate how he hides his mental abuse of my daughter while Harry is around then as soon as Harry is away he gets abusive once again, and he seems to get away with it because for reasons we don't know or understand Hermione won't let Harry know what is going on."_

" _Well from what I discovered I am not too surprised at how Hermione is acting. You see she has no real choice in the matter. Mr Weasley revealed all be it unknowingly that he is dosing Hermione with a love potion. I would report him myself but as he is a pureblood nothing would be done to him, as my word would not be accepted, me being half Goblin. Hermione can do nothing even if she could fight the potion off long enough, because she is a Muggleborn, and you being Muggles would not be given the time of day by the ministry. That is why I wished to speak with Harry, people will listen to him, and I know that he would never allow Weasley to get away with what he is doing if he knew…" Filius told them trailing off as his anger over what was happening rose again._

 _Richard stared at the small man that wanted to help his daughter for several minutes before he spoke with anger in his voice. " Is there any way we could get Hermione out of this?"_

 _Filius sat and thought about what he was about to reveal and decided it was right to tell the two parents the truth. "There is only one way that I know of… the potion would cease working if the Weasley boy were to die. It's the only way for Hermione to regain control."_

 _Would you be able to show me where Weasley lives professor? If he is using drugs to control my daughter then I think its time Weasley had an accident, a fatal one at that." Richard asked._

 _Filius looked at Richard and shook his head, "You would be the first they would suspect if you were to shoot him or some such thing. Wizards do not use guns and they are two lazy to use physical violence."_

 _Standing up Richard motioned to Filius to follow him. Leading the way out into the back garden Richard led the professor to a well concealed little concrete bomb shelter left over from the days of the cold war with the soviets. Unlocking the chain and several locks that kept anyone out Richard led his new friend inside._

 _Filius was quite surprised at the display of weapons that he saw, many of them he recognised as the weapons of past centuries. There were also quite a collection of weapons he did not recognise. Richard lifted a black metal slingshot from one of the racks and looked at Filius "It's known as a black widow. My comrades and I knew it as 'the silent death'. I intend to introduce the bastard that wants to rape my daughter to it. The magicals will have no idea how he died. Are you willing to help me?"_

 _Filius had not thought about the sexual side of feeding Hermione a love potion, being more concerned about any mental damage it could cause to the brilliant young witch, so when Richard mentioned rape his anger flared. "Yes, yes I will, what is it you need?" he returned looking at Richard with a fierceness in his eyes that had not been there for many years. Together the two men worked out a plan of action to free Hermione from the one who had her under his control._

End Flashback.

Pulling him self from his thoughts Richard watched as Ron flew right over them, a little angered at the fact that the flying would be rapist was a little to high for a positive shot. Filius mentioned how good the camouflage cover was if the Weasley could not see it as he flew over them and how he was quite ready to cast a spell or charm if it became necessary. "Hermione's freedom away from someone who would do that to her would be worth spending my last year or so in prison."

Richard nodded toward Ron who had turned and was flying toward them a little on their left. Filius watched as Richard placed a one inch steel ball bearing in the leather pouch of his slingshot and then lined up the weapon as he stretched the elastic to its maximum. He quickly learned why Richard had called it the silent death as not a sound was heard until there was a slight dull thud sound. The ball bearing hit Ron Weasley just a little above his left ear. At such a long range the bearing did not split the skin or cause any damage to the underlying bone, but the shock and sudden pain did have enough force to unseat Ron.

Richard and Filius watched as Ronald Weasley fell from the broom and plummeted to the rocks below him. Even though there were unseen witnesses to some of what happened no one would ever work out why Ronald Weasley had fallen from his broom. As the two men still hidden thanks to Filius disillusionment charm worked rapidly, rolled up the sheet of camouflage covering and made their way to the other side of the Weasley wood, Richard commented that things had gone much better than expected. "Perhaps the fates are on our side Filius, choosing a day when the jerk was doing some flying practice it could not have been better if we had planned it that way. Much better than having to get a direct hit to his temple, a hard shot at the best of times."

Inside the Burrow kitchen Molly and Arthur Weasley watched through the window as their youngest boy flew around doing his practice, they were horrified as their youngest son suddenly appeared to lose his grip on the broom as he turned to look at something. They stood there watching helpless as their youngest son fell to his certain death. They were still stood paralyzed with shock for a few minutes after Ron's plunge came to a very bloody end on a small pile of rocks that marked the centre of the Weasley land. Both stood staring out of the window. By the time they reached Ron there was nothing that could be done for him. Two hours later Arthur contacted the ministry and informed them of their son's accidental death due to falling from his broom.

It was two weeks later when Harry returned to Britain and visited the Grangers to see how his best friend was coping. He had organised transport as soon as he heard the news of Ron's death and he had returned to Britain as quickly as he could. Richard took Harry into his study and after two small glasses of brandy, told him exactly why Ron Weasley had died and how. Harry paced the study in anger. He was not angry at Richard, he was furious about what the red head had done to Hermione.

"Has Hermione been to St Mungo's, or seen a healer?" he asked Richard quiet anger obvious in his voice.

Richard looked at Harry with a sad expression before he answered "No she has refused to see anyone. She's been cooped up in her room since they buried that vile shit."

Harry muttered loud enough for Richard to hear him "I should have killed that traitor a long time ago," he was obviously remembering things that were about their past. After being deep in thought for a minute or two he stepped to the door. Turning to Richard he said quietly "I'll be back shortly with some help." With that he left the study and made his way out of the house.

As Harry left Richard let out a breath of relief, he had not been sure how Harry would react to what he had to tell him, but he had relied on Filius's guess to how he would react to anyone doing anything to harm Hermione. "Seems you were right Filius," he muttered into the air as he poured him self another glass of brandy.

Forty five minutes later Harry returned, with him he had an older woman who Richard recognised instantly as the healer who had worked at Hogwarts when Hermione had attended. Without hesitating Richard led his two visitors up to Hermione's room.

Poppy Pomfrey who was now retired took one look at her patient and tutted quite loudly, "Miss Granger, what on earth are you thinking, you have lost far to much weight, are you trying to cause damage to your core?" taking a vial from her bag she offered it to Hermione. "Come child drink this down and then I will check you over once it starts to work."

Hermione being used to obeying the old healer took the offered vial and downed the potion in one slow gulp. Poppy waited for a few minutes to allow the potion to begin it's work before she began to carry out several tests. Thirty minutes later the old lady was accompanied by the two adult Grangers and Harry out into the back garden where she began to brew a very special potion.

While poppy brewed her cleansing potion Harry left the garden and apparated to Diagon Alley. He knew that Ron was absolutely useless at brewing potions and would not have been capable of making a decent cup of tea let alone the complicated amortentia love potion.

It took the hero of the Wizarding world just a half hour to acquire a small phial of veritaserum. From Diagon he disapparated to the Weasley home. As soon as he entered the Burrow he was almost crushed in a hug by a weeping Molly Weasley and a very sad Arthur. They were two people that both he and Hermione had thought of as a second mum and dad.

"Oh Harry it's so good to have you home," Molly said as she stepped back from him.

"Yes Harry welcome home son. It's so good of you to call at this sad time." Arthur said as he shook Harry's hand.

Without saying a word Harry pulled out his wand and quickly stunned the two grieving parents. After pouring three drops of the truth serum into Molly's mouth he tied them both to a chair each and then cast a spell to wake them. He had no plans to waste any time so as soon as the two Weasley's were awake he asked. "Tell me Molly did you know about the love potion Ron was using on Hermione?"

Molly tried hard to fight the serum but after a short struggle that brought beads of sweat to her forehead she answered "Yes."

Harry growled at her as he asked "Where did he get it?"

Again she struggled not to answer him but she eventually said "I brewed it for him and Ginny."

Harry stared at her for several minutes, hate showed in his eyes as what she had said registered in his mind.

Arthur sat gaping at his wife of thirty years "How could you? They are like our own children…"

"Harry's rich and Ron needed a smart wife or he would have never got anywhere in life." Molly answered with a glazed look in her eyes.

"So… so me too… I don't really love Ginny?" Harry stammered in some shock. He had not even suspected he was on a potion. "I need to think… You'll not get away with this Molly." Harry growled "I'll be back Arthur. Take my word for it. I. Will. Be. Back." He then vanished from the Burrow and reappeared back in the Granger Garden. It took him just a few minutes to tell Poppy what he had learnt and she had enough of the cleansing potion left to give him a dose. He was then carried into the house by Richard and Helen. With help from Poppy Harry was placed in the guest bedroom to sleep off the potion after affects, just as Hermione was doing.

It was almost fourteen hours later when Harry woke. Very slowly he became aware of where he was and why he was there. Quietly he cursed Molly Weasley, his body ached like it had never done before. 'All those fights, all the duels and stupid accidents I have been through never felt so bad' he thought as he very slowly and carefully rolled from the bed he had been placed in. Slowly shuffling like a very old man he made his way down stairs.

Reaching the living room he realised he was in the Granger's home. According to the grandfather clock loudly ticking away in one of the corners of the room, it was just after four. Looking at the low light of dawn he knew it was four in the morning. Still moving like an old man he quietly made his way to the kitchen and made him self a much needed cup of tea. Feeling just a little better after the tea he made his way back into the living room. It was then he noticed two small vials on the mantle next to a photo of Hermione. Along with the vial was a small note informing Hermione that it was a pain killer, she was to take one of the vials and make sure that Harry took the other when he finally woke up.

Harry realised that once again he had been expected to take far longer to wake. Having swallowed the contents of one of the vials, he again shuffled into the kitchen and then gingerly he made a fresh cup of tea. He sat stiffly at the table on one of the hard back chairs and slowly sipped at his drink. He was almost finished when a groan from behind him let him know that Hermione had just entered the kitchen. Like him she moved slowly and stiffly as if she had aged over night.

"Have you taken your potion Hermione?" he asked as she sat next to him at the table.

"Gods Harry what the hell hit me?" she grumbled as if finding nothing odd about him sitting in her family kitchen so early in a morning.

"I'll get your potion then we can talk." He said as he stood and stretched. Feeling much better now that the pain killer was doing its work he quickly went and fetched the potion from the living room. As Hermione drank down the potion Harry made two cups of fresh coffee. He handed one to Hermione before he sat down again.

Hermione sipped at her coffee while looking at her best friend questioningly. Harry put his cup down at her look. "It would seem to be the result of the antidote to amortentia." He said quietly.

She looked at him in surprise, "That's what Poppy gave me? I thought it was a protein potion because I have not been eating properly… hang on what do you mean 'amortentia'. Are you saying I was being fed a love potion?" she growled.

"Seems we both were. Molly was brewing them for her two… or at least I think it was just those two." He answered as he remembered how he had left the two eldest of the Weasley family.

"That bitch is dead when I get my hands on her." She said in a cold quiet angry voice.

Harry fingered his wand as he growled "We Hermione. When we get Our hands on her."

Three hours later Harry, Hermione along with Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Weasley home. There sitting exactly as Harry had left them the previous day were Arthur and Molly Weasley. Kingsley was quite surprised when he was spoken to by Arthur. He smiled at the two younger ones as he said. "Well seems I wont need your evidence."

As soon as they had walked into the room Arthur had growled at Kingsley "About time you showed up. I've been tied here since bloody yesterday." He then glared at Harry for a moment. "Still apart from a stiff back and an urgent need to use the loo, something good has come from this. Seems the potion I have been fed daily for years has worn off in the past few hours. I want Molly charged with poisoning the head of a house, I also want her charged with line theft. From what she has admitted she has been feeding me a potion since we were in Hogwarts. Started when she discovered that I was going to ask Poppy to marry me."

Harry and Hermione stared at Arthur both wondering why no one had ever believed Molly's tale of giving Arthur a love potion.

Two weeks later Molly was sentenced to five years in prison. Ginny was sentenced to three years for feeding a potion to Harry potter. A week after the trials Harry asked Hermione out on their first date. By the end of that month Harry and the Granger family had decided to leave Britain in the hope of finding a better life. Which they did.

...


End file.
